Talk:Degrassi Evolutions (Season 3)/@comment-5692785-20141001084837
I have a very important message concerning Degrassi Evolutions. Due to a few reasons I've decided Degrassi Evolutions is getting a retcon. The current timeline will go back one year so instead of it being the school year of 2014-2015 it'll be 2013-2014. So like how Degrassi timeline is now. I know this might confuse some of you and I'm sorry about that. Trust me I've been doing some serious thinking about what was the right thing to do. For many reasons this retcon has to happen due to continuity issues as I plan for Season 4 and onward. Below I will explain how Season 1 & 2 Changed: SEASON 1 & 2 Was one school year. However now with the retcon. Season 1 is from the beginning of the 2012-2013 school year til winter break of the 2012-2013 school Season 2 picks up right after winter break of the 2012-2013 school year and ends on during the beginning of summer vacation. Season 3: Summertime (AKA 3A) is now the summer of 2013 instead of 2014. And now with New Beginnings (AKA 3B) is now the 2013-2014 school year. This also means people's grades changes. However this does not affect Drew, Clare, Alli and the rest of their senior class. They still graduated at the end of Season 2. Also as of now while they're still siblings Trent and Hayley are no longer twins. Trent is older by one year and Hayley is in the same grade because she skipped a grade before coming to Degrassi. BELOW ARE THE CHANGED GRADES BECAUSE OF THE RETCON: SEASON 1 MAIN CAST: SENIORS: Demetrius Joyette as Mike Dallas JUNIORS: Dylan Sprouse as Trent Michaels Laura Marano as Hayley Michaels Aubrey Peeples as Hadley Mills Selena Gomez as Stefanie Jamieson SOPHOMORES: Dylan Everett as Campbell Saunders Calum Worthy as Dakota Harris Melissa Benoit as Aria Monroe Logan Lerman as Zac Andrews FRESHMEN: Ricardo Hoyos as Zig Novak Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin Lyle Lattau as Tristan Milligan Alex Steele as Tori Santamaria Ross Lynch as Austin Matthews SEASON 2 MAIN CAST: SENIORS: Demetrius Joyette as Mike Dallas JUNIORS: Dylan Sprouse as Trent Michaels Laura Marano as Hayley Michaels Aubrey Peeples as Hadley Mills Selena Gomez as Stefanie Jamieson Jacob Artist as Danny Smith Claudia Jessie as Bambi Carmen Debby Ryan as Ashli Fellom Shailene Woodley as Heather Anderson SOPHOMORES: Dylan Everett as Campbell Saunders Calum Worthy as Dakota Harris Melissa Benoit as Aria Monroe Logan Lerman as Zac Andrews Zachary Gordon as Beck Samuels FRESHMEN: Ricardo Hoyos as Zig Novak Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin Lyle Lattau as Tristan Milligan Alex Steele as Tori Santamaria Ross Lynch as Austin Matthews AND NOW WITH SEASON 3: Seniors: Dylan Sprouse as Trent Michaels Laura Marano as Hayley Michaels Demetrius Joyette as Mike Dallas Aubrey Peeples as Hadley Mills Jacob Artist as Danny Smith Debby Ryan as Ashli Fellom Claudia Jessie as Bambi Carmen Shailene Woodley as Heather Anderson JUNIORS: Logan Lerman as Zac Andrews (301-309) Calum Worthy as Dakota Harris Zachary Gordon as Beck Samuels SOPHOMORES: Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin Ricardo Hoyos as Zig Novak Ross Lynch as Austin Matthews Jane Levy as Alice Martin (Promoted) Dev Patel as West Bhandt (New) Avan Jogia as Edward Worthington (New) Shay Mitchell as Blair Tilman (New) Nikki Gould as Grace Cardinal (New) (311-356) FRESHMEN: Chloë Grace Moretz as Bella Worthington (New) (311-356) Freddie Highmore as Flynn Worthington (New) (321-356) ONCE AGAIN SORRY FOR THE SUDDEN RETCON ITS FOR CONTINUITY ISSUES GOING INTO SEASON 4 AND ONWARD. THANK YOU FOR THE UNDERSTANDING.